Danny's Dream
by Chicalata
Summary: It is a DxS story, with Danny, Sam, and Tucker graduating, what's to come! ADOPTED! ****SPERY426 is the new author! GO FOLLOWFOLLOWFOLLOW!
1. The Start

Disclaimer: I don't Danny Phantom, but if Butch Hartman is willing to give it to me, I wouldn't mind saying i actually OWNED DP. :)

Danny's Dream (Post PP)

"LILY! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T COME NOW!!!" Danny screamed up the stairs.

"OK!!! Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Daddy?!" Lily said

"LILIAN DANIELLE FENTON! You DO NOT talk to your father like that! You are grounded for a week!! That means NO party on Saturday! END of discussion!!!' Sam yelled out from the kitchen.

"But Mom!!" Lily whined.

"I SAID END OF DISCUSSION!!!! Do you want 2 weeks?" Sam yelled louder.

"No..." Lily said quickly.

"Then be quiet and get in the car! NOW, YOUNG LADY!" Sam yelled once more.

After Danny and Lily left, Sam went to the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Dr. Mystri? Can i come in around noon? I think I might be pregnant..." Sam said.

"Are you sure, Mrs. Fenton?" Dr. Mystri said uneasy.

" Well.... It was Danny and I's 5th Anniversary, so we kinda... well... did it...." Sam said.

"Ok. I'm filled with patients today... How about tomorrow at noon?" Dr Mystri said.

"Ok. That's perfect. Thank you! Bye." Sam hung up.

"Who was that, honey?" Danny said with confusion.

"Danny, that was Dr. Mystri... I might be pregnant. again..." Sam said.

"What?? How.... ohhhh....." Danny asked then remembers the night of their recent anniversary.

" Yeah... I'm just so jittered up by this... A second child?? How are we going to deal with the terrible toddler AND a baby?" Sam said uneasy.

"Shhh..."Danny hugged Sam."It's going to be ok. I promise. Oh NO..." Danny said as he remembered something Clockwork had told him earlier in the week.

"What????" Sam said.

"Dan Phantom will be back a week after the baby is born... Clockwork told me earlier this week. But I was planning to tell you today, anyways." Danny said quietly.

"Well, at least you will be with me all of the stages. You know?" Sam laughed quietly.

"How are we going to tell Lils that she is going to be an older sister?" Danny said laughing.

"I don't know, Danny, I don't know." Sam said returning the laughter.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. I got to help NASA with their newest Space Shuttle." Danny said then kissed his wife lightly on the lips.

Danny hopped in the shower, cleansing his soul of any stress. Like the whole Sam's pregnant thing. 'I can't believe she's pregnant! I thought I used protection! Hmm..... Oh! Right... I was wasted.' Danny mentally slapped himself. 'That's the thing I forgot to buy at 7-11!!' Danny washed his hair then turned off the water, still deep in thought. Danny ended up walking into a door because of the thoughts. He walked through the house

"Sam? Sam??" Danny yelled down the hallway.

"I'm in the bathroom!!" Sam said.

Danny went to that bathroom and saw his wife on the floor with her head in front of the toilet.

'Ahhh... Morning Sickness... Good Times! Good Times!' Danny thought.

"Sam, honey? You OK?" Danny said.

"Yeah... Morning Sickness... Good Times! Good Times!" Sam said sarcastically.

"I thought the same exact thing." Danny chuckled.

"Can you carry me to our bedroom? I am really tired and you know about the morning sickness, and..." she glances at her watch." i won't throw up because it is noon." Sam said queasy.

"Ok, sweetheart. Brush your teeth so when I kiss you, I don't throw up because of the smell and residue." Danny said cautiously.

"You are very lucky I haven't gotten my hormones yet." Sam smiled devilishly.

"Yep. I will-" Danny heard the doorbell ring."Hold that thought." Danny said.

"Hell-OH MY GOD!" Danny screamed.

"What? Danny honey are you oka-OH MY GOD!" Sam screamed.

"Surprise, Surprise, Daniel and Samantha." Vlad chuckled.

"What are you doing here!" Danny said, while going ghost.

"I came to see how your pregnant wife was doing..." Vlad smiled darkly.

"How do you know about me being pregnant?!" Sam yelled.

"More than you think,"Vlad brushed her cheek with his hand." my darling..."

Vlad then laughed and disappeared into the afternoon.

"uhhhh....." Sam uttered then collapsed.

"Sam!" Danny yelled.

Danny then took Sam up their bedroom and he watched over her until she woke up. 'Please be okay, Sam....' Danny thought. His vision blurred, then he blacked out.

"Sam!!" Danny sat up in bed as his parents and sister looked at him strangely.

"Son, what is with you? Maybe that paparazzi has caused your brain to go nuts!" Jack's voice boomed.

"Sweetie, has anything been bothering you? Maybe about Sam?" Maddie said gently.

"I-Its N-Nothing, Mom. I-I'll be fine." Danny said shakily. 'What if that dream meant something? Maybe its a sign...' Danny thought.

Suddenly, Sam and Tucker ran into the room.

"Is he okay? What happened? Did a ghost attack??" Sam said, soaking wet.

"Oh Goodness Gracious, Sam! Did you run all the way here? Let me get a towel. You'll catch pneumonia!!" Maddie said worriedly.

"Ok, Mrs. Fenton." Sam said. She walked up to Danny's bed and sat beside him.

"Danny?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Danny said with the same tone.

"Are you going to be ok?" She ran her hands through his hair, while Danny put a hand on her cheek.

" I'm going to be fine, Sam. Thanks for caring, you guys." Danny said sweetly. He then kissed Sam on the forehead, then laid back to rest again.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

OHHHHHHHHH I wonder what dream he'll encounter next?

OMG!! REVIEW!! I am new so no flames just yet! Maybe at the tenth story. LOL!!! :)

Until Next Time,

Emz / Chickakat / Kat


	2. The dream goes on

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Target, Diet Coke, Vitamins, foot lotion, and anything ELSE i put in here. :)

Chapter 2: The Dream Goes On

Danny was walking through the store, very nervous of all of the sudden women with babies in their carts. Everywhere he turned there was a baby.

He then looked at one that was staring at him, and the babies eyes turned read and a familiar voice came out. "You think this is the beginning, well, its only just begun, little badger."

then the baby's eyes returned to a green hazel(A/N: thats MY eye color!!!!!! :] ).

Danny then walked through the aisle with some painkillers and medications. He walked up to the counter and Valerie looked up.

"Oh Danny!! Nice to see you again! What do you need, Dan?"

Danny's eyes turned green at Valerie after he heard the name Dan, "Oops, sorry Danny.. I forgot."

Danny then spoke up. "Umm, I need some pregnancy vitamins E, D, and K."

Valerie smiled. "Is this your first?"

"Nope."

"Second?"

"Yup."

"Ooooohh with who may i ask??"

"Sam."

Valerie smiled. "I knew this would happen, how long have you been married?"

"5 years last friday." Danny smiled as some hair fell in his face.

"Oh my goodness, WOW!!! Tucker and I are getting married this fall. October 21st, details will be out in the mail later on."

"I haven't spoken with Tucker since he went to California for college." Danny said sadly.

"Oh, really, he talks about you all the time!! Here, let me give you our address and his phone number." Valerie said while writing them down.

"Thanks Val. I'm kinda in a rush, i gotta pick up Lily at 12pm from pre-school." Danny said looking at his watch.

"Oh OK, here you go Danny! See you soon!" Valerie handed Danny the vitamins and the paper and she waved and walked into another room.

' Never thought I'd see HER again' Danny chuckled to himself.

Danny walked out of Target with a bag of meds, some foot lotion, and some diet coke. He started his car and pulled out of the parking lot. He then got onto the highway and returned home. He was very deep in thought to not notice a truck about to get in his lane.

BEEEEEEEEPBEPBEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!!! The truck snapped Danny out of his thoughts and he turned his car to the ditch on the side of the road and the car flipped many times. He growled to himself and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello? 911 emergency?"

"Umm hi, i just flipped over on the side of Highway 91, right by exit 15. Please send an ambulance. I'm the only one in the car."

"Ok, sir. Can we have a name?"

"Daniel James Fenton/Phantom."

"Ok Mr. Fenton, there is help on the way, I want you to stay on the phone with me, ok?"

"Yes." Danny said starting to feel dizzy from being upside down and stuck.

"So, do you have a wife? any children?"

"I have a wife of 5 years, and a little 3 year old named Lily, and another on the way." Danny smiled a little at the memory of his daughter.

"Aww that's sweet. There should be help there. Do you hear anything?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for the help." Danny said.

"No, Thank YOU for the help you've brought to Amity Park."

"Haha No Problem. Bye."

Danny then heard a male voice. "Cover your eyes and ears, Sir!" Danny did so as they broke a window to get Danny out.

"Sir, are you ok?"

"I don't know.. Can i call my wife?" Danny said uneasy.

"Yes you may."

**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break**

Sam was lying in bed when she heard her phone ring. ~DP theme ringtone :D~

"Hey Danny"

"Sam, honey, listen, I just got in a car wreck and my car is totaled. Can you pick up lily?"

"Oh my gosh, Danny are you ok? and No problem."

"I'm doing better than I was in the car upside down. But I'm going to the hospital for some tests, ok? I love you sweetie. Tell Lily that too. I probably won't be home until late"

"Oh-Okay. I'm on my way to the pre-school now. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay I love you."

"I love you too. Buh Bye."

"Bye."

**~Another Line Break~Another Line Break~Another Line Break~Another Line Break~Another Line Break~Another Line Break~Another Line Break~Another Line Break~Another Line Break~Another Line Break~Another Line Break~Another Line Break~Another Line Break~**

Danny was sitting in a hospital bed, while doctors check for any problems. As the doctor reached his back, he screamed in pain and passed out.

_A few hours later....._

"Huh? What? Ah what happened??? I feel like I got in a car wreck.." Danny said while holding his head.

"That's exactly what happened, Danny.." Danny turned to his side and saw his wife and daughter.

"Oh, right.." Danny said.

"Daddy I'm sorry about this morning, and I'm really glad your ok.." Lily said.

Danny huged his daughter. "I am too.. I am too.."

Just then, his vision blurred and he woke up to a classroom staring at him, including Mr. Lancer.

"Danny? What book are we reading right now?" Mr. Lancer said angrily.

"Umm... Dr. Suess??" Danny guessed.

Everyone in the class except Tucker and Sam laughed to this.

"NO. Mr. Fenton you just earned yourself a detention."

Mr. Lancer continued his lecture, and then the bell rang.

**~Line break to Lunch~**

Danny grabbed his lunch from his locker and walked to the cafeteria to find his best friends: Tucker and Sam.

"Dude, what happened in Mr. Lancer's class? You fell asleep, and that never happens since you told the world your secret." Tucker said.

"I honestly agree with Tucker.. Danny, what's on your mind?" Sam asked while rubbing Danny's back.

"Ah.. just these dreams... I have a feeling Vlad will be back... SOON." Danny said solemnly.

"WHAT?!" Sam exclaimed. "But I thought he died in space!!!" Sam said nervously.

"Sam, you've never been this hectic about Vlad.. What's going on??" Danny said.

"Just... never mind..." Sam said quietly.

"No, Sam.. This is important. What's wrong?" Danny said.

"NOTHING. OK??!!" Sam said loudly.

Then Tucker decided to make the story funny.

"Must be that time of the month.." Tucker whispered.

Sam pounded her fist into the metal table, causing it to dent.

"DO. NOT. SAY. THAT. AGAIN. OR YOU, TUCKER SCOTT FOLEY, WILL DIE." Sam said.

"Now I really believe you're on your..." **SLAP!!**

Sam put her hand down and walked out of the cafeteria as the school 'Oooooooooooooohh-d' her. "SHUT UP!" Sam said.

The cafeteria went silent for a moment, then the conversations started up again.

"I'm gonna check on her. Stay here Tuck." Danny said.

"Ok, buckaroo." Tuck said.

_In the park...._

Danny was flying over the city to find Sam since she wasn't in the school.

'Gosh I hope I find her...' Danny thought.

Danny landed on the ground where Him and Sam had their first real kiss together, and Looked around. He spotted something black, that looked like a triangle, so Danny went to investigate.

As Danny got closer, he heard cying.

'Sam? Crying? I hope not..' Danny thought.

"Sam? Sam are you there?" Danny said with a worried tone in his voice.

"*Sniff* Y-Yeah?.." Sam said.

"Oh Sam,... What's wrong?" Danny said as he knelt down to hold her.

"I just... Its..." Sam said then cried into Danny's chest.

"Shhhhhhhh..... It's OK, Sam.. I'm here.. That's all that matters.." Danny rubbed her back as she calmed down.

"Danny... What if Vlad DOES come back? *sniff* I mean, he could be stronger, he could have gotten allies from the Ghost Zone, he cou--" Danny silenced her with a light kiss on the lips.

"If he does come back, I'll have the support of you, Tuck's, and my family, and the whole world.. I have the world's support and technology.. But lets not think about him.." Danny said.

"*sigh* Ok..." Danny leaned back onto a tree and signed for Sam to join him.

Sam sat beside him then leaned back onto his chest.

Danny then hummed her favorite song: "Never gonna Be Alone" by Nickelback. Sam sighed and put her head on his chest as they looked up to the sky and watched the fluffy clouds fly by.

"Danny, I want you to know, that, if something ever happened to you, I'll always be on your side... No matter the consequence.. even if I have a choice of dying or betraying you, I'd rather die then, and still be in your arms." Sam said.

Sam looked up to see Danny's eyes tightly shut and him biting his lip. Sam then kissed him lightly on the lips. That was all that Danny needed to let go. Danny then opened his eyes and looked at Sam and smiled happily. As tears ran down his cheeks, he spoke up,"Sam, You don't know how much that meant to me just now... I feel the same for you, but I'd half die." Danny laughed as more tears ran down his face. Sam smiled and wiped his tears off his face.

"I love you Danny Fenton. Forever and For Always." Sam smiled then blinked a few tears.

"I love you too Sam Manson. Forever and For Always." Danny said and embraced Sam in a loving hug.

"Which reminds me.. come right here tonight at 7pm, in your best dress clothes. not a dress, just a nice shirt and skirt. Ok?" Danny smiled.

"Ok, I gotta get home then. I need to take a shower to get my ruined make up off" Sam said while laughing.

"OK, 7pm! Don't Forget!" Danny said and smiled to himself.

'Now i gotta get to the jewelers' Danny thought.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

OOOOOOOOooooooooooohhhhhh I wonder what Danny got for Sam??? Oh, they've been dating for about 4 years, and are in their Senior year, and this day was their last day at Casper before their Graduation.

PM me, do whatever, just be nice about it. And if your not, I won't be either. :) Review away!!! They make me happy. :D

OH AND DP WILL BE HAVING A SEASON FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ASK CHACHA ANSWERS 242-242 yes that IS their number. ask them, "**WILL THERE BE A SEASON 4 OF DANNY PHANTOM?" and ta-da! They replied to me yes. so im stoked!!!!! :)**


	3. The Evening

Chapter 3!! Finally here!! I DONT OWN ANYTHING. except my dignity.

Danny walked down the sidewalk, looking down at a paper. He then looked up at the sign that said "John's Jewelry". He breathed a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"Hello Sir! How may i.. Oh well look-ey here, Its the famous Danny Phantom!!! Son, What brings you here to my fine establishment??" John, the owner, proclaimed.

"Uhmm.. I'm looking for an Amethyst ring with emerald gems and diamonds on the sides. I custom ordered it?" Danny spoke.

" Ah! Yes, that is a very beautiful ring, my boy. Who's this fine ring for? Your mom? Sister?" John asked.

"Its for my girlfriend of 4 years tomorrow. I'm going to give it to her tonight after our graduation." Danny smiled.

"Oh wow, Mr. Fenton. I'm sure she will love it!" The owner gawked.

"I hope so too..." Danny said uneasy.

"That'll be $1299.99 please." Danny slid his debit card on the card swiper.

"Now if you'll just sign here.... and here...... Ok! Your all set! Would you like a jewelry box? If so, What color? We have blue, black, purple, and red." John said.

"Umm Purple, please." Danny said.

"Thank you Mr. Fenton! Have a great night! By the way, DONT GET DRUNK. It will ruin your night, so resist temptation and stay sober. Your girlfriend will thank you later on." The jeweler said.

"Thank you, Sir. Have a great night as well." Danny said.

Danny walked out of the jewelers with the box and bag, then transformed into his well known alter ego, Danny Phantom, and flew back home.

**MANSON HOME POV**

"WHAT!!!! Y-You Can't!!! Tonight is the most important night of my life, and you have to go and do this to me????!!!!" Sam screamed.

"Samanth-"

"DONT CALL ME SAMANTHA!!"

"_Sam, _We... Our marriage is at the bottom.. Our marriage counselor told us we have no hope.." Pamela said.

"NO HOPE?! Mom.. Mom... IM your hope!!! YOU gave birth to me, you always told me I was your solutions to your problems, your right to your wrongs... What happened mom? dad? What makes your marriage SO difficult, that you HAVE to divorce!!!!" Sam screamed.

Sam's mom left the room sullen.

"Well, you see, sweety... I have been seeing this nice woman, who treats you a lot better. And we both decided that its for the

best of you. Not us. Your mom knows that she never really liked you from the start. Ever since mom died, you've never been

able to grasp a friendship with your new mom." Jeremy said.

"Well, yeah... but mom passed just a few years ago, you can't expect me to change so quick.." Sam said sad.

"I gotta get ready.. I'll see you at graduation Dad. Love you."

Sam said walking up the stairs ever so slowly.

**FENTON HOME POV**

Danny flew up to his room and put the bag and box down, then undressed and hopped into the shower. As he was shampooing his hair, he got a scary thought,

'What if she says no? I-I mean, we always can still be friends, but that damages the friendship a lot.'

He finished his shower and got ready for Graduation and the surprise. Danny pulled at his tie in frustration, as his mom walked by.

"Sweety, do you need any help?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, mom. I'm just so stressed about tonight.." Danny said.

"There's nothing to worry about, its just graduation, honey." Maddie said while fixing his tie.

"Its not just that mom. I'm going to have an important night with Sam and I want it to be perfect." Danny said.

"Aww sweety, I hope everything goes well, and by the way..," Maddie slips a condom in his chest pocket. "Just in case. I do not want you using it just because you have it son. Make me proud!" Maddie finished his tie, and grabbed his towels and left his room.

Danny glanced at his watch 6:45pm.

"Well, Gotta get to the park and set up..." Danny said nervously.

Danny grabbed his cap and gown, and the box and bag, and changed into Danny Phantom and flew off into the evening sun.

**SAMS ROOM POV**

Sam slammed her door shut as she quickly got undressed and into the shower.

'I wonder what he is going to ask me? I hope he isn't telling me that he got a scholarship.. I mean, that's not something you tell your girlfriend to dress up for!' Sam battled her mind for a while then finished showering.

She went into her walk-in closet and glanced at her dresses.

"Hmm... He said not to dress up.. But graduation is right after... I think I'll just get ready for both." She said.

She picked a Black dress with some flowers on it, and pulled it on, while putting her hair in a bun. As she was finishing her

hair, she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" She muffled, with a bobby pin in her mouth.

"Sweety, I just wanted you to wear this necklace that mom told me to give to you at your graduation, before she died." Jeremy spoke.

"Ok. Can I see?" Sam said while her dad nodded.

She took a look at it and gasped.

"Dad.. I-Its beautiful.." Sam said.

Jeremy went behind her and pulled it around her neck and clipped it on.

"I thought it would look beautiful on my beautiful little girl." Jeremy smiled.

"Thanks Dad. For everything." Sam said.

Her father gave her his welcomes and left the room. Sam put on her makeup, and her high heels, then looked at her clock.

"Oh Crap! 6:50pm! I gotta get going!" She grabbed her cap, gown, purse, and car keys as she hopped into her hybrid.

**PARK POV**

Danny was sitting upon a blanket on the hill where him and Sam had first became a couple. He looked at his watch.

"7:15pm... I guess she forgot.." Danny got up and held his head down as he walked down the hill.

He didn't notice a black figure running full speed toward him.

"DANNY! I am so sorry, Dad caught up with me, and traffic, and I'm so sorry, Danny!" Sam spoke fast and out of breath.

"Sam! Its okay, I almost thought you forgot.." Danny smiled sheepishly.

"Danny Fenton! Now why would I, your girlfriend, forget something like this??" Sam laughed.

He grabbed her hand silently and pulled her up to the hill while fidgeting with something in his pocket.

Sam glanced down at the blanket and candles before her. "W-What's this?" Sam asked.

"Something special. Like you." Danny smiled.

"Wow Danny.. This must be really important." Sam said.

"It is, more than we both will ever know." Danny said quietly.

"Sam, We've been friends ever since we knew how to talk, and ever since then, my life has been a roller coaster. You persuaded me to go into the Fenton Portal, and you got me into a lot of trouble. I have always been there for you, and its vice versa. I love you, Samantha Elizabeth Grace Manson, and I would like to ask you something very important." Danny said.

Sam was awestruck. She'd never seen Danny this serious to her.

"Samantha Elizabeth Grace Manson," Danny got down on one knee as Sam's eyes began to water. "Will you marry me?"

Danny pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it swiftfully.

"Oh my God Danny... Yes!!!" Danny's smile got huge as he took her class ring off, and as he slipped on the new ring, Sam spoke up.

"So when are we gonna tell everyone? At graduation?" Sam asked.

Danny nodded as he stood up and picked her up and spun her around laughing giddily.

"God Sam, I love you so much." Danny kissed her cheek and put her down.

"Danny I love you too." Sam smiled and gave him an Eskimo Kiss.

"Ok Sam, Lets get to Graduation." Danny gave her a quick peck and walked with her back to the hybrid.

**GRADUATION POV**

When they arrived at Graduation, nearly everyone was there. Sam and Danny were getting pretty nervous on their count. Sam noticed Valerie ahead of her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Sam, How's it-"

Sam showed the ring on her finger to Valerie.

"OMG NO WAY!" Valerie screeched.

"I know!!" Sam said.

"When did this happen!!!" Valerie asked.

"Like twenty minutes ago!" Sam said.

"Students: Please go to your lines, for the Graduation is starting." Lancer's voice rang through the auditorium.

They processed into their lines as the Graduation came and flew by. Everyone was chatting, before Danny and Sam on the stage, Lancer spoke up into the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman! I would like to introduce the INfamous (many people laughed to that) couple, Danny Fenton and Sam Manson! People clapped then settled down to hear what they had to say.

"Ahem. Hi, Class of 2009! Guys we made it! Anyway, for people who don't know, Sam and I have been friends and Lovers for over 4 years." People clapped and hollered at that.

"As I was saying, I took Sam to the Park earlier this evening, and I proposed. So in a few months, she'll be the new Mrs. Fenton." Everyone went wild as Sm blushed and showed them the ring.

Seeing as this was a broadcasted graduation, The cameraman zoomed in on the ring.

Everyone aww-ed and started to cheer wildly. Then everyone left, and headed to the afterparty at Sam's house.

Review! I think i did good on this chapter!!! :)


	4. Partay! and IMPORTANT AN at end!

Danny's Dream Chapter 4!

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been on in A WHILE. I didn't think a lot of people are reading my stories. I love you guys! This chapter is dedicated to all my readers and all of my reviewers.~~~~~`DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but myself, and my stuff in my room.~~~~~~~**

"My cheeks are hurting." Sam said.

"Why were pictures invented?" Danny said exasperated.

"Because of me!-OW! Sam! Those hurt worse than your boots!" Tucker exclaimed.

Sam glared at Tucker as Danny, Maddie, Jack, and Jazz laughed.

After that speech, Danny and Sam were getting a ton of attention, girls mainly talked to Sam, guys mainly talked to Danny.

"Dude! Whatta' catch! How'd you ask her?"

"When's the wedding?"

"Did you knock her up?" Danny's classmates asked him.

"Uhm... A pubic service announcement will be soon. Broadcasted live on channel 15 on June 17th, at 7pm." Danny said, ignoring the questions.

"How did he ask you?"

"You're so lucky!"

"That ring is gorgeous! I'm jealous!" Sam's classmates asked and told her.

"Ditto of what Danny said..." Sam said quietly, trying to get out of the graduation hall to her car.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker got out to her car, They hopped in, and marveled at the car.

"Whoa Sam.. This must've cost a fortune!" Tucker yelled.

"It actually was a gift, from my grandma for graduation. Its custom, is great for the earth, and it has ghost weapons installed! My grandma rocks." Sam said happily.

"Remind me to thank her." Danny smiled and winked to Sam.

Sam blushed and hit his arm playfully. "Let's get rockin'!" Sam exclaimed, as she turned on her car, turned up the stereo, and drove off.

As Sam was driving, someone was watching them from afar. "Daniel and Samantha.. Hm.. perfect."

The mystery person said to himself and laughed evilly.

~At Sam's house~

"Everyone get ready! Sam's almost home!" Pamela Manson exclaimed.

Everyone got in their places. Soon enough, they heard a car door shut several times, and many footsteps. "Guys? I'm home with Danny and Tucker! Is that o-" The lights turned on and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" Sam continued. "-kay? What's... all of this for...?"

Pamela walked up to her daughter. "Come to the bowling alley with us."

As they ventured down, Danny's ghost sense went off. Jeremy spoke up. "Daniel don't worry about your ghost sense. You'll understand in a moment." When they got to the bowling alley, many ghosts Danny has fought, and his allies were in that room. "Welcome, whelp. We've been waiting for you." Skulker said.

"What's going on?" Danny said, changing into his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

"Don't worry, child, we don't want to be here as much as you." Technus said. Danny looked over to Clockwork. "What are you up to, Clockwork?" Clockwork morphed into an old man, then spoke up.

"You see, Daniel, you were too young to have a treaty with, so now that you're 18, and you have graduated-yes we all came, invisibly of course. So, we'd like to go over the treaty's rules, and requirements. Then you can sign if you agree or not."

Clockwork read off the list. "Rule #1: We cannot bother you on national holidays, and birthdays.

"Rule #2: We can hurt you, but cannot kill you, or have any intention of doing so.

"Rule #3: No family member or friend shall be harmed or kidnapped for use of your weakness.

"Rule #4: If you are in a big predicament, such as the disasteroid, and you ask nicely for our help, we shall agree and ally.

"Rule #5: If any family member dies, we will grant you 3 days off, as our condolences to you.

"Rule #6: We can ally with you, as long as we ask nicely, and do not attempt to kidnap.

"Rule #8: If Vlad Plasmius, Dan Phantom, Ghost King, or any powerful ghost reappears or shows up, We shall form an alliance to take down these powerful ghosts.

"Rule #9: We cannot harm innocent citizens, or have any intentions of doing so.

"Final Rule: If Danny Phantom is very injured by an attack, the ghost shall end the fight, and finish it another day, when he is healed." Danny looked at all the ghosts present, and looked back at Clockwork.

"What if a ghost doesn't comply with these rules?" Danny asked.

"That's where I come in." Walker came up to him. "If a ghost doesn't comply, he shall be put into ghost jail in the ghost zone."

Danny, Sam and Tucker all looked at each other and shrugged. All of a sudden, an electrical scooter could be heard.

"Where's my graduate?" Ida Manson said. Sam smiled and walked to her.

"Right here grandma." They hugged and then the party began.

The disco ball came down, the drink and food tables came up, the bowling alley came up, and music started to play. Everyone was dancing and having a great time. parents laughing and talking in the corner, and the young adults and ghosts dancing on the dance floor.

"This party is amazing, who knew you had such a huge house!" Ember said to Sam. Sam blushed at all the attention of the suddenly, a boom came from the top of the ceiling.

"What the Ham Sandwich!" Ida said. "I could go for one of those right n-OW SAM!" Tucker yelled.

"Daniel and Samantha... So... wonderful.. to see you again." A dark figure spoke."Plasmius. What are you doing here?" Danny said, his eyes glowing a green flame.

"Just checking up on my godson. Is that so hard to believe?" Plasmius said innocently.

"Godson? I am NOTHING to you." Danny said angrily.

"What do you want Plasmius?" Sam asked, with the same tone as Danny.

"Oh you'll see in a year or so." Plasmius said, then vanished.

Sam put her arms around Danny's waist from behind and laid her head on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"It'll be okay Danny, he's gone now." She spoke quietly.

Danny sighed and closed his eyes, as thousands of thousands of thoughts raced through his head. 'What did he want?' 'Does this involve my family? my enemies/allies? Sam?' The thoughts in his head overtook his consciousness and he fell into a black abyss.

Meanwhile...

As Sam was holding Danny, she felt him become more fragile. "Danny are you okay?" No response. "Danny? Dannnny?"She questioned more.

Right as Sam was about to pinch her fiance, he became limp in her arms."Danny!" Sam yelled.

She lied him down slowly as she checked his vitals.

"Sam! Is Danny okay?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"Danny's fine, I think he passed out." Sam said.

"I hope he's okay." Jazz continued.

"Me too, Jazz, me too." Sam said, looking at the limp man in her arms.

Dream POV

Lying in the hospital bed, Danny was like a vegetable. He couldn't move without his muscles screaming in pain. He pressed a help button and a nurse rushed in.

"Good morning Mr. Fenton! What would you like?" The nurse asked.

"I am in so much pain. May I have some morphine?" Danny asked.

After looking through his records, she finally spoke up. "That sounds fine, I will go get it!" She said and scurried Danny was waiting for his morphine, he heard rapid footsteps and then a slide.

He then saw a figure in his doorway."Tucker? What's going on?" Danny asked him.

"*Pant* Vlad *pant* Sam *pant* kidnapped *pant*" Tucker said (Or tried to at least.)

"Tucker. What did Vlad do to Sam?"

"He kidnapped her. I don't know why, Lily called me and was crying over the phone so I rushed over. She led me to you and Sam's room where there was a huge clutter, almost like there was a fight. So I'm guessing Sam tried to fight Vlad off but couldn't." Tucker said.

Danny was about to say something, but then he slipped once again into the darkness.

**Cliffhanger! Oh, I'm putting this story up for adoption (Sad day :[) so PLEASE PM me if you would like to continue this! and reviews are nice :)**


End file.
